Gimme More
"Gimme More" is a song that has so far been released in the single Bad Boi / Gimme More as the English STEPPA Version. A Japanese version was hinted to be released in the future. https://www.facebook.com/BentleyJonesMusic/posts/290593780952819 Lyrics English STEPPA Version We push we fight we shove coz we will never give up This is ours and we'll show you how We push we fight we shove coz we will never give up This is ours and we'll show you how 1, 2, 3, lay it down and come with me We can show the damn world how it should be 1, 2, 3, let it go and you will see We can run the whole town, just you and me Come on! (STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA) We go, we go, come on! (STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA) Yeah, you can do it like this Break away coz the sun is shining Blank the rest coz we know they pining For our style, for our swagger and sound Now we show em how we run our town They call us the best for one reason, not another We set the standard much higher than the other fuckers I'm sorry to be loud but I'm bloody well proud Of what I've done now standing in front of this crowd Yeah they come to see me, watch me do what I do And all you got is hate? Yeah, it sucks to be you Creepin into your sleeze, bending 90 degrees Gotcha down on your knees, service with a smile please I'll make you a fool for the others like me Who have put up with your shit consistently It's time for a change, time to switch it around For the underdogs are coming coz it's our time now Ploughed all the way down with your head on the ground The world is spinning around with the sound (Spinning round, round with the sound) The skeezy player looks is pretty abound But he don't know it's our town until now (He don't know it's our town but now) We push we fight we shove coz we will never give up This is ours and we'll show you how We push we fight we shove coz we will never give up This is ours and we'll show you how 1, 2, 3, lay it down and come with me We can show the damn world how it should be 1, 2, 3, let it go and you will see We can run the whole town, just you and me Come on! (STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA) We go, we go, come on! (STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA) Yeah, you can do it like this What's this? Do you have no shame? Don'tcha know that you're playing our game? We made the rules and for the first time ever They're set in our favour. Now you're not so clever It's about time someone brought you down a notch Feel that itch way deep side? No… not your crotch You can't stand seeing someone else on top Well baby lie back and think of England coz we about to take off I'm switching roles coz I know you won't like it Whinge and whine ya spoilt brat, now you're my bitch Don't wanna take you down I just want you to see Baby you can't be all that, coz the rest of it is me! I see all the cool kids that I knew from school Flipping burgers, knocked up, playing like a tool And all the nerds, and the freaks, every boy and girl Now the losers step up, coz we rule the world Never felt like I fit in Never found my place Now I can't get people Up out of my space If you feel you're different Then perhaps it's true Don't fall in the crowd but Stand out and just be you Ploughed all the way down with your head on the ground The world is spinning around with the sound (Spinning round, round with the sound) The skeezy player looks is pretty abound But he don't know it's our town until now (He don't know it's our town but now) We push we fight we shove coz we will never give up This is ours and we'll show you how We push we fight we shove coz we will never give up This is ours and we'll show you how 1, 2, 3, lay it down and come with me We can show the damn world how it should be 1, 2, 3, let it go and you will see We can run the whole town, just you and me Come on! (STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA) We go, we go, come on! (STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA, STEPPA) Yeah, you can do it like this References Category:Originals